Fixing Her Broken Heart
by VelvetWonderland2001
Summary: Hermione Granger and Edmund Pevensie live in two different worlds, unaware of eachother's existence. But when the 16 year old witch finds a way to Narnia, their fates become entertwined.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, all rights belong to JK Rowling.**

"Honestly, Ronald! Just because you didn't complete the essay Professor Snape assigned us does _not _mean that I will allow you to copy mine!" scolded the 16 year old witch.

"Come on, Mione! This'll be the last time, I promise!" pleaded the Weasley boy.

"Absolutely not! You have no right to make a promise that you are not going to keep!" snapped Hermione.

"I only need five inches more!" he implored, looking desparate now.

"You are not going to copy my work," Hermione said firmly. She was growing irritated, fast. She didn't know whether Ron was simply stupid or oblivious. She'd been snapping at almost everyone the past few days. Even Malfoy hadn't said anything to set her off, probably fearing getting smacked again.

Harry snickered as he watched his two best friends quarrel. Hermione and Ron's squabbles were normal now, he'd given up trying to make them stop a long time ago. Now, he settled on trying to find a source of entertainment in them. He realized that he sounded disturbingly like Dudley, who always found it funny when Uncle Vernon yelled at him. With a digusted shudder, he turned his attention back to his friends.

"And I suppose you've done your essay, Harry?"

He abruptly stopped as Hermione rounded on him, eyebrows raised.

"Well, actually, yeah" he stuttered. "I was thinking that maybe...I, uh, could look at yours and..compare it?

He trailed off, looking down at his shoes. He didn't mean to offend her, he really didn't but when she went redder than he already was, he braced himself. He and Ron were in for it now.

"Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley," she shrilled. "I can't believe the two of you! Is that what you think of me? Some sort of answer sheet for both of you to cheat off? But of course, what else is Hermione Granger, Bookworm Extraordinaire, good for other than copying off? I thought we were friends, but I see now that I thought wrong."

Harry felt mortified when he saw Hermione's eyes brighten with tears towards the end of her rant. He felt like smacking Ron around the head when he blurted out,

"So are you going to help me or not?"

Hermione stared at him, blinking disbelievingly before answering. "The nerve of you, Ronald Weasley. I've told you a thousand times and I'll tell you again. I'm not letting you copy off my essay! I suppose you can't take no for an answer can you? If you ever come to me with intentions of seeking help with your homework, you can be sure I'll owl you mother and you heard her in second year, didn't you? If you put another toe out of line, she's going to take you straight home! And I suppose you thought it only applied for that year as well! My answer is and remains NO!"

The whole common room quietened down and even those in their dorms could hear an irate Hermione Granger tell off a now very red faced, Ronald Weasley. He stood up and glared down at her but she didn't falter under his gaze.

"Hermione, you know as well as I do that no one in the whole school studies as much as you do. You're practically the smartest in the whole school!" She huffed at this, flicking a stray hair away from her eyes. "Why don't you actually be nice for once and help me out here, I just need five inches!"

A moment of silence before a loud SMACK! rang in everyone's ears. She'd slapped him.

"And don't you ever, imply that I don't help you out because Merlin knows I do, every second of every day," she hissed threateningly before storming out of the common room. Everyone stayed quiet, watching Ron with bated breath for his reaction. He scowled and flopped back down on the couch, nursing his stinging cheek.

Lavender Brown made a sound of annoyance and murmured quietly to Parvati, "What an attention seeker, goodness."

"Oh shut up, Lavender," Ginny dismissed her, ignoring her protest of outrage. "And you both are so oblivious."

She directed the last part to Harry and Ron, raising her eyebrows as though she couldn't believe them.

"What?" Harry said defensively. "If I'd known she would get upset I wouldn't have said anything."

"I thought you two were her best friends? Haven't you noticed her behaviour at all?" Ginny wanted to laugh at their confused expressions. They hadn't. "For the love of Merlin, Harry! She's been snapping at everyone nowadays! Why do you think she came to visit us way after you came in the summer? Merlin, you both really are idiots."

That said, the fourteen year old witch went up to her dorm, not believing she'd talked to Harry like that. A part of her was cheering, proud that she'd stood up to him even though she liked him and the other part was a bit worried, what if she'd blown her chance? She reminded herself firmly that it was for Hermione and she'd do it again if she had to.

Meanwhile, Hermione muttered to herself as she went in the direction of the library.

"The nerve of him! Thinking he could just copy off my work!"

The library was the only place where she could actually get anything done and she often went there to clear her mind. The books were her companions and wouldn't judge her or use her. She thought of the one person who hadn't ever used her, even for the slightest thing.

"I wish you were here, Stephan," she murmured, shaking her head as she wiped away frustrated tears. She wouldn't cry, not now, not ever.

She sat down by a window in one of the far back corners of the library. It was peaceful there, no one but Madam Pince would find her and she doubted the librarian ever went there anymore. The bookshelves were stacked with large dusty tomes that looked as though they were untouched for years. Just as she was about to open her book, something glinted in the shelf across her.

Hermione tried to ignore it. It was probably someone's ring or something and anyway, it wasn't any of her business. But then it started to give off a strange glow and she could hear a sort of humming sound. Her senses were immediately on alert.

Reaching for her wand, she approached it cautiously. In times like these, you could never be too careful. But at the last minute, her resolve weakened and she reached out. As soon as her fingers made contact with the peculiar object, she disappeared right out of Hogwarts.

It all happened so fast. She heard a snapping sound and felt pain searing through her wrist. Hermione moaned out in pain, holding it tightly, trying to stop the pain.

She sucked in a deep breath and tried not to focus on her wrist. More importantly, she had no idea where she was. She seemed to be in a wood of some sort and there was a lamp post, a few feet away.

How did she get here? That _object_ must have been portal. This wood was definitely _not _on earth. That, she had no doubt about. The air was fresh and the soil, rich and fertilized. There wasn't a sign of pollution. In fact, the whole wood seemed to be quite young, as it was. It was very much alive, she could see.

Suddenly, there was a loud snarl. Hermione's heart rate picked up. She stood up carefully, not making a sound. She heard the leaves rustling and looked around frantically for her wand. The young witch grew more terrified still when she couldn't find it. Without her magic, she was defenseless.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she slowly turned around. She came face to face with a Minotaur. An almighty scream tore from her lips as she cowered away from the beast that up until now, thought was pure fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, all rights belong to JK Rowling, who created the marvelous series.**

The scream that escaped her lips was haunting, terrifying. It was the type of scream one could hear only in the worst of nightmares. The type that could still be heard once awakened, covered in cold sweat.

Never in the six years of attending Hogwarts had she ever come face to face with a Minotaur. Of course, she'd read all about them, how they came to be. Up until Hogwarts, she'd thought that they were just a myth. And even then in her _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_, she hadn't seen any mention of a minotaur.

It approached her, in its nose a large silver ring, making it all the more intimidating. Her screams died in her throat as it came closer, snorting and huffing. It took stiff steps, an axe swinging threateningly in its hand.

She flinched, waiting for the blow once it was a few inches away from her. The sound of metal swinging through the air reached her ears but she never felt the pain. A few seconds passed and she wasn't certain whether she should open her eyes or not.

Opening one eye slowly, she saw the beast, now a few feet away. Next to it stood a chestnut coloured stallion. Her eyes dropped to the ground and then she slowly raised her glance, only to give a soft cry of surprise.

"Stephan?" She whispered, her face draining of all the blood. Perhaps it was the pain in her wrist, making her see things.

A boy, roughly about her age stood in front of her. His dark brown eyes stared curiously at her, reminding her painfully of the boy she had grown to love. His hair was even darker than his eyes, almost black and tousled messily.

"Who are you?" He demanded, bringing her out of her thoughts with a jolt. This wasn't Stephan. And she definitely wasn't in Hogwarts.

He unsheathed a sword from his side and pointed it towards her, making her stiffen. Her guard was on from the moment he pointed the weapon at her. She wasn't a fool, he may look like Stephan but he hadn't confirmed his position as friend or foe.

"Hermione Granger," she replied curtly.

His voice thick with hostility and suspicion, he went on to ask, "How did you get here?"

She decided to go with the truth for the time being. "I don't know. One moment I was in a library and the next, here I am, almost getting attacked. Where am I?"

He regarded her warily though she could sense a bit of confusion and curiosity in the mix, the sword not forgotten before answering. "You really don't know where you are?"

She shook her head, biting her lip nervously. "Should I?"

"Well, you seem to have landed yourself in Narnia. That lamp post over there, marks the boundary of the area. This here is Lantern Waste."

She frowned, a memory resurfacing. Before she could make any assumption, she asked, "And you? What is your name?"

"Edmund. Edmund Pevensie."

Her eyes widened and her good hand flew to her mouth, all colour draining from her face.

"Narnia, Edmund Pevensie, Lantern Waste...," she muttered to herself, slightly anxious. "I thought it was nothing but fiction..who cares about that, Hermione? You're standing in the presence of King Edmund the Just!"

As soon as she had said those words, Edmund stiffened. "How do you know my title? You claimed to not know where you were!"

"It's complicated...," she mumbled, almost running a hand through her bushy hair but stopping when her wrist throbbed once more. "I mean no harm, really I don't..I'm so confused-no, that's not true, I know exactly what's going on...I just...it can't be true.."

Edmund stared at her. Great. He probably thought she was mental-maybe they'd execute her. Maybe there was a way to get back to Hogwarts.

She widened her eyes, snapping her fingers on her left hand.

"That's it!" She exclaimed and turned right around on her heel, walking back the way she came. She was only a few feet away when a fingers courted around her wrist. She hissed as once again, searing pain coursed through that area.

"Where are you going?" Edmund asked, a tone of incredulity.

"Well, I thought that if I went back the way I came and waited..maybe I'd go back," she admitted, her cheeks going pink.

He shook his head. "No, that won't work. You'll have to come with me."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You live in Cair Paravel don't you? There must be a library there!"

He stared at her, eyes narrowed and alight with surprise. "How do you-never mind that! Come on!"

She followed after him and abruptly stopped as he turned and pointed his sword at her. "Try anything and I swear to Aslan, I won't hesitate to run you through with this."

She swallowed nervously and nodded. He raised an eyebrow and swung the sword so it pointed towards the path he'd come from.

As she followed him, she thought to herself.

_Hermione Granger, what have you gotten yourself into this time? _


	3. Chapter 3

As Hermione mounted Edmund's horse, Philip, she tried to wrap her head around her current situation. She was sitting on the Talking Horse of King Edmund The Just of Narnia. _Kind Edmund of Narnia_. The land that served as a children's fantasy story when she was younger. All that was before Hogwarts.

She lost herself in those thoughts , barely flinching when Philip broke out into a fast gallop. Her mum and dad's smiling faces appeared in her mind's eye. Her childhood friend, Brenna, whose house she'd go over to every day after school. Brenna's older brother, Stephan.

Stephan. She missed him terribly. The way he understood her better than others, his ability to deal with her patiently. She missed seeing his smile. She missed looking into his eyes, seeking comfort, and finding it. She missed the way he held her and the feeling of protection that came with t. The sound of his soothing voice, his hair and how tousled it was, how she'd brush it away from his eyes. She missed the small gestures, pecks on her cheek, holding his hand, the scent of his cologne. It was the little things about Stephan she picked out and adored. She'd grown to love him, too, everything about him. But looking back on that she thought, where had that gotten her?

She pushed these thoughts away from her mind just as Philip slowed down to a trot and stopped in the stables. Edmund dismounted with ease and held out a hand. She stared at it, momentarily surprised but then, looking at the indifferent expression on his face, she reminded herself of the fact that he wasn't Stephan, he was wary of her. She was a stranger and he expected her to try something.

Hermione accepted his hand anyway and carefully pushed herself off Philip, landing on her feet and stumbling. She caught herself before she fell, laying a hand on the Talking Horse to steady herself.

Before she could get a good look at the stables, Edmund had already walked off, leaving her to catch up after him.

He led her through several twists and turns in the hallways and they climbed up a flight of stairs before he finally stopped. She didn't have to peek over his shoulder to see the large set of double doors, not dissimilar to those of the Entrance Hall in Hogwarts. When she thought about it, Hermione noted that this castle, Cair Paravel, held many similar qualities to those of her school.

Edmund opened one door and slipped inside, leaving it open long enough for her to enter as well. As the door shut with a loud clang that echoed off the stone walls, the occupants of the room, or hall, stopped their chatter and looked up.

Four thrones sat at the front of the hall, overlooking the whole room. From there, Hermione supposed, you'd be able to see whoever entered the room quite clearly. Only one throne, Edmund's, she assumed, was empty, the other three were taken. A boy, Peter Pevensie, if she was correct in her assumption, sat with two girls on the other thrones.

Lucy Pevensie had been the youngest, if Hermione remembered clearly, and she had grown up quite a bit, her facial features had matured. If Edmund was her age, that meant Lucy would be about fifteen. When she was younger, Hermione had imagined Susan Pevensie to be quite beautiful. She wasn't wrong, when she looked up at the raven haired beauty, she suddenly felt underdressed. The queen was dressed in fabric of the deepest blue and with diamonds decorated her ears and fingers.

"Edmund, you're back!" Lucy exclaimed, her voice portraying her happiness. She reminded Hermione of Ginny, even with one look at her, she could tell that if the two ever were to meet, they'd be fast friends.

There it was. The pang of homesickness. She missed her life at Hogwarts (except fighting with Ron and the occasional row with Harry) and it hadn't even been a day.

"Why, Lucy, I hadn't noticed," Edmund replied, sarcasm just oozing from his words.

"Who's this you've brought with you?" Susan's soft voice spoke as she looked at Hermione. "She doesn't look like a Telmarine."

"She's not. At least I don't think so. Found her by Lantern Waste," Edmund reported. "I think her wrists's broken. She said her name was Hermione Granger, I think? Anyway, she doesn't know how she got here, either."

"You must be terribly confused," Lucy spoke, her eyes wide and full of sympathy.

Before Hermione could reply, Edmund spoke in a bored tone, "She knew my name before I told her, including my title and she seemed to know where she was once I told her."

Susan breathed in sharply and Peter stood up, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Lucy, however, looked at her, curiosity in her eyes.

"Let her explain first, I say," Lucy suggested. "Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding?"

Hermione, who had been warily eyeing Peter, whose hand was still on his sword, turned her attention to the young queen and smiled gratefully.

Edmund walked towards his throne and sat down, slightly slouching as the four waited for her to explain.

Hermione sighed before speaking,

"Well, you see, I was at the library in my school and I'd only just gone there to clear my mind but I saw this...object, or thing, I suppose. At first, it was only glinting a sort of yellow gold colour so I thought it must be someone's ring and I didn't pay much attention to it. Only when it started humming, I-I went to check it out and then I don't know why but I moved forward and the moment I touched it, whatever it was, I must have apparated or something, I arrived here. And I doubt I apparated, it's impossible to do so inside Hogwarts and now my wand is lost and I can't get back at all..what if I can't take my exams? I'll be banished from the wizarding world!" Hermione was now rambling on, starting to worry.

She was silenced, however, when Edmund shot up from his throne, a disbelieving expression on his face, tinged with fear, and exclaimed, "A _wand_, apparating, wizarding world?"

She looked up and only then she remembered what had happened before the coronation of the Pevensies. However, it was too late to go back. She spoke slowly, "Yes..I'm what you would call a witch.." she said the next part in a casual tone, as though she had no idea the Pevensies weren't too fond of witches, "Of course, I don't practice dark magic or anything, our school teaches us to defend ourselves against it, what with the looming war and Voldemort..."

She trailed off, all thoughts of trying to persuade the four that she was good, flying out of her mind. Harry. What was Harry going to do? Surely there'd be another attack soon? Oh dear Merlin, he might worry after noticing her absence. Ron, too. Her face twisted, displaying the horror clearly to the Pevensies.

"Dear Merlin, I really have to go back soon," she muttered. "I have to get out of here!"

She spun on her heel and walked away briskly, forgetting about the four people she was leaving behind. Edmund was the first to react, lunging from his throne and running towards her. He caught her by the arm and turned her around.

"Where do you think you're going?" he barked, as she tried to pull away.

"Let me go! It's urgent!" she demanded, trying to pull her hands away.

"What on earth is so important that you have to-" he was cut off as Hermione all but yelled into his face.

"My best friend is in danger and I don't know about you but when you have a dark lord who's hell bent on killing you, being in danger is almost as bad as being killed!"

Silence fell over the hall. Susan's words were the only thing that calmed the young witch down enough to mentally smack herself for losing her cool, even if they didn't comfort her.

"Even if you do manage to get back, I'm assuming you're from London, there'll be no difference in time. You're best friend isn't in any more danger than he was when you left. Now please explain a bit more, you said you were a witch?"

Hermione blinked. "Yes I did."

"And you said you don't do dark magic?"

"I don't use magic to hurt people if that's what you mean," she stated bluntly. Susan didn't give away any sort of emotion, merely nodding.

"I'm sorry," Edmund burst out, having let go of her arms and standing a few feet away from her, "but explain again how you have magic and you don't use it for evil?"

His tone was frustrated, and he sounded as though he couldn't believe that someone who had magic wouldn't use it for bad.

Hermione sighed, "Do you want the whole story?"

He nodded once, curtly. "Do explain the whole 'Dark Lord' affair as well."

With a deep breath Hermione began explaining. This would take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I don't update very consistently, a bad habit of mine. Anyways, I've noticed that the story has gotten quite a few follows, which is really amazing, thank you so much. I'm going to go back and edit the first chapter as well, it's not very good, I know. Anyways, thank you again for reading, please do review, it'd make my day. I'm out for now, bye!<strong>


End file.
